The Runaway
by Christinesoperaghost
Summary: This might have been done before, but oh well. Angelia, a princess, is tired of her life, so she runs away. She discovers pirates, rum, and love. Rating might go up. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Okay, you know how this goes... I do not own POTC blah blah blah.. There... Happy?

The Runaway

She waited behind the partly open doors waiting to be announced. She hated these balls, but knew she was required to attend. Just before she could change her mind, she heard the announcement...

"Ladies and gentlemen, her royal highness, Princess Angelia."

She took a deep breath and walked into the crowded room. She walked into the room as poised as she was trained. Truth was, she hated all of it. The balls, everyone bowing whenever she walked into a room, and the people that make the highlight of their day watching her every move. They hope to see her do something that wasn't "princess-like" so they could gossip about it later, which the report would always return to her father. These reports were the cause of many disagreements between the two.

Oh, and that's not mentioning the fact that she had to have an escort everywhere she went. How she wished for a normal life where she was free to go anywhere and do anything without anyone knowing she was a Princess. To be able to run through the sand with her shoes off and hair flowing, but she knew that was "impolite" for a princess. What she would do to be able to escape from this prison. Most people would dream about being royalty and living in luxury, however it was a very lonely life.

She walked over to greet her father.

"Finally, you've decided to join us. I was wondering when you would arrive." The young men standing around him chuckled, but she heard the annoyance in her father's voice. Yes, she knew they would be having one of their "discussions" later.

"Angelia, I would like to introduce George Phillip Gregory the Third. He will be your escort for the evening," Her father said motioning to the young man on his right.

Angelia sighed with annoyance. The look on her father's face told her to be polite or else.

"The pleasure is mine I'm sure," She said as she offered George her hand, which he quickly kissed before leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

"George is a polite young man from a respected royal family," Her father told her the next morning during breakfast.

"I'm sure he is," She replied.

"Yes, I think a marriage between the two of you will work out splendidly."

Angelia choked on her eggs.

"May I ask what makes you think I want to marry this man? I was only in his presence for three hours. I do not know him."

"Angelia, it doesn't matter how long you've known him. You are now of marrying age, and I have chosen your future husband."

"You can't be serious father. I can't marry someone I just met. Besides, I'm only 18."

"Which is old. Your mother was only 15 when we married, your grandmother was only 13. You are old enough to bare children."

"I will NOT marry a man I don't love. Besides, who said I want children? Do I have a say in this?"

"Sorry dear, but our family has arranged marriages for years. I'm only going to say this one time.. YOU WILL MARRY GEORGE."

Angelia jumped out of her seat and ran to her room. She had to get away, but how?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Escape

She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't care if the servants heard or not. She wouldn't be around when her father hears about it. She had to leave, but how?

"Angelia, Angelia are you there?" someone yelled outside her window.

It was the stable boy, John, who was also a dear friend of hers. They had been friends since his family moved into the servants quarters when they were five years old. It was forbidden to have the servants as friends, but Angelia knew how to get around that. She only spoke to him during her riding lessons. Which was why she was surprised to hear him yelling her name.

Angelia ran to the window and told him, "I'll meet you in the stable."

She ran out of her room, and only ran in the halls when no one was looking.

"John? Are you here?" She called as she walked into the stable.

Someone grabbed her around the waist which made her laugh.

"What if my father saw you? You're family would be fired."

"I don't care," John said as he kissed her cheek.

" I just have to know. Is it true? Are you really marrying George?" He continued

"How did you find out about it?"

"There's been talk. You didn't answer my question. Are you really marrying him?"

"Not by choice. I have to leave John. I just don't know how."

"I can help you," John said not lifting his eyes off the floor.

"How?"

"I have a plan. Come with me."

She followed him to his room, and he threw some clothes at her.

She grabbed the clothes and looked curiously at John.

"You'll probably have to roll the legs up some, but it will work."

"I don't understand John. What will work?"

"There's no time to explain. Quick, change your clothes."

Angelia changed out of her dress and into John's worn out shirt and pants.

When she stepped out into the hallway where he was waiting, she couldn't help but to notice the look in John's face. It was a mixture of sadness and agony.

"Come quickly," He said to her.

She followed him out of the stables and onto the beach.

"Here, there's enough food and water to last a month. I'm sure some ship will pick you up," he said.

Angelia looked where he was pointing. His rowboat was waiting with food, water, and blankets.

"John, I can't take your boat. You and your father spent years making it."

"Which is why I have to give it to you. Angelia, we've been best friends for 13 years. We laughed together, cried together, and there's no one else I'd rather give it to. I've never told you this, but I love you. It breaks my heart to see you leave, but it would hurt me even more knowing you were stuck in a loveless marriage. I used to dream of marrying you, but I know that's impossible."

"Why didn't you tell me? Truth is, I never thought of you as anything but a friend until two years ago."

"Two years? What changed your mind?" John asked.

Angelia laughed before answering. "You saved my life."

The confused look on his face let her know that he didn't remember.

"You honestly don't remember. You don't remember that riding lesson when Buttercup was spooked? She took off running with me on it. You chased us with your horse, Midnight, and was able to calm Buttercup down. I never dreamed that my knight in shining armor would ride a black stallion."

"I remember it now," John said as he turned his back to her.

" Come with me John. We can start a new life together somewhere else," she said breaking the silence between them.

"I can't. It would make it too obvious. The princess and stable boy both missing? Your father would hang me for treason if we were found."

"I don't want to go by myself," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"You'll be fine. You must go now," he said as he led her to the boat.

He pushed the boat into the water, and helped her inside.

"You remember how to use the oars?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, you taught me well."

"Here, you'll probably need this too," John said as he took off his hat and handed it to her.

"But, it's your favorite hat. I can't take it."

"You must. You will need something to protect you from the hot sun."

She reached out and hesitantly took the hat.

"I promise to take care of it for you," she said softly.

He situated the oars for her, and then leaned down and kissed her. She could taste the saltiness of their tears.

"Take care of yourself you hear?" He said as he pulled away from her.

She knew that she couldn't speak because of the tears, and so she just nodded.

"Let's not say goodbye. Let's just say, hello, and I hope we meet again," John said as he tried to keep from crying.

Angelia took a deep breath.

"Hello, and I hope we meet again."

As soon as she said that, John reached over and pushed the boat away from the shore.

"I love you John," she yelled as she started rowing to her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In case you're wondering this takes place sometime during DMC. However, it doesn't really follow the movie line. In other words, there's no Davy Jones and Jack never was eaten by the beastie... I would like to thank Thairis and Little Miss Vampirate for your reviews and encouragement. It's people like you that make it a pleasure to write. Now, onto the story...

Chapter 3

The Rescue

By nightfall she found herself in the middle of the ocean without sight of land. The thought of the small rowboat sinking frightened her, but she knew that John's father was a master carpenter. She knew this little rowboat was sturdy and dependable.

The wind picked up which made the waves a little rougher. She couldn't help but to shiver. She pulled a blanket closer around her. The lingering scent of John was in the blanket and her clothes. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and imagined what it would've been like to have John there with her.

"I wish he had come with me," she sighed to herself.

She chuckled when she remembered something John used to say...

"Wish in one hand and spit in the other and see which one fills up the fastest."

She would never have said that out loud at home. Her father would've scolded her for her rudeness. However, out in the open ocean, there was no one to hear her. She was allowed to do and say anything she wanted.

She yawned and managed to get comfortable laying on the bottom the boat. A few hours later she was awaken from a deep sleep by a loud noise. She sat straight up tipping the boat a little.

"What was that?"

As soon as she sat up, she saw it. A streak of lightning, and then thunder.

"Well, it looks like I'm in for a thunderstorm."

She took off the hat, and her black hair flowed past her waist. She then pulled the blankets over her head.

"There, that will help for a little while."

CRASH

The thunder was louder, the waves grew higher, and it started pouring down rain.

"I hope the waves don't get too much higher, I might sink."

A giant wave came up and tipped the boat over. She managed to hang onto the boat, but the food, water, and blankets were gone.

"What am I to do now? I WILL survive this. I WILL, I WILL, I WILL."

She managed to turn the boat upright, and climb back in. Once she was back in the boat, she noticed the oars floating away. She tried to make a grab for them but each wave drifted them farther and farther away from her reach.

"Calm down Angelia. I'll just drift to some shore, and I'll be fine," She thought to herself.

The storm eventually stopped, and Angelia sat shivering in her wet clothes.

* * *

The next morning she wasn't feeling well. Her clothes were still damp from the night before, and her throat hurt horribly. She laid on the bottom of the boat and fell asleep.

* * *

She couldn't remember how long she slept, but she woke up in a bed. She barely remembered, as if in a dream, of a long and dark haired man pulling her up out of the boat and handing her to another man. Now here she was in a real bed. The rocking told her she was on a ship. 

"What ship is this? And who are my rescuers?"

Her head hurt too much to think anymore, so she fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again Thairis for your review. You managed to make me smile. Thanks again.

Chapter 4

Meeting the Rescuers

Sometime later she woke up to the sound of someone gently knocking on the door, and the door slowly opening.

"Good, you're awake. I've been concerned about you. How do you feel?"

Angelia glanced quickly at the young woman smiling at her.

"I feel better I think. Although, I am pretty weak."

"No wonder you feel weak. You've been sleeping off and on for 4 days."

"FOUR DAYS?"

"You had a high fever, and you barely survived it."

"Have we met before?"

"Not until now. Why?"

"Your voice sounds familiar."

"I have been the one taking care of you since Jack found you."

"Now I remember. I heard voices, but couldn't open my eyes to see you."

"As I said before, you had a very high fever. By the way, what's your name?"

Angelia knew this question was going to come up, and she honestly didn't know what to say. She said the first thing that came to her mind..

"I'm Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Elizabeth.. Lizzie to some."

"You said Jack found me. Who's Jack?"

"Jack is the Captain of this ship. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So, this isn't a military or royal ship then?"

The question took Elizabeth by surprise.

"No, it's not," She answered looking strangely at Sarah.

"Good."

Now, not only was she surprised by this girl's questions, but now she was curious about this girl... This Sarah.

"You mind me asking you a question?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course you may."

"How did you get this far out in the open water with just a rowboat?"

Sarah was caught off guard by this question. What to say? There was NO WAY in earth she was going to tell her she was a princess. So, she did the best she could... She lied..

"My father was abusive. He'd beat me whenever he had his fill on rum. I just couldn't take it anymore. My best friend John, gave me that rowboat. When the thunderstorm came up, I lost everything."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a complete lie. Just a half lie.

"Thunderstorm? That storm was a good ten days ago. You had been drifting for six days before we found you? No wonder you were dehydrated," Elizabeth said shocked.

Angelia was tired of this conversation, and decided to change the subject.

"What's the name of this ship Elizabeth?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Truth is, you're on the Black Pearl."

The look on Angelia's face told her that she never heard of the Black Pearl, or of Jack Sparrow.

"That doesn't sound anything like a military or a royal ship either. Nor does it sound like the name of a merchant ship," She rambled confused.

Elizabeth could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"ELIZABETH???? Is this a, her voice dropped to a whisper before continuing, a pirate ship?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"It tis."

"This is wonderful news. My father would never dream of finding me here," with that Angelia sat up, and hugged Elizabeth.

"Thank you so much. Oh, and thank the captain for me too?"

"She don't have to. I am the Captain.. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. You're welcome," Jack said as he stood by the door.

Angelia never noticed him slip into the room."

"Welcome ta the Pearl luv."


	5. Chapter 5 A Late Night Stroll

Thank you Alien Roxi for your kind review. I don't know why I don't have many reviews either, but I am grateful for the 4 I do have.

Chapter 5

A Late Night Stroll

Angelia, felt comfortable on the ship. She had been bedridden for a week, but she still discovered the fun of listening to the noises coming from outside her door. Sometimes she heard people running, often, she would hear Jack or Elizabeth yelling orders. Other times she could hear laughing, and sometimes even singing. However, the songs were way too harsh to her delicate ears. They were mostly songs about women and rum. Since there weren't any windows in her cabin, she guessed that the singing and laughing were in the evening as the crew settled down for the night.

She eventually invented a game... Trying to imagine the face behind the voice. She had only met Jack and Elizabeth, and she knew from the voices there were at least eight others. Whenever she heard a voice, she'd make up a face and name for each voice.

There was one voice that stood out from the rest. While the other voices were loud, and at times, obscene, this one was soft spoken and there was a hint of authority in his voice. It was as if he was more used to giving orders rather than accepting them. She pictured him a tall distinguished gentleman. Perhaps a nobleman, or a Duke.

"Now that's a crazy thought. These are pirates. There's nothing prime and proper about pirates," she laughed to herself. However, the more she heard this voice, the more she wanted to put a real face with the voice.

* * *

One night, a few weeks later, when she was feeling better, she had a hard time sleeping. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she just couldn't get comfortable. 

"Perhaps some fresh air would help me," she thought to herself.

She got out of bed and quietly slipped from the cabin. The darkness was broken by a beautiful full moon and a billion stars. Once she realized that everyone was asleep below deck, she tiptoed to the railing. The gentle breeze blew her hair, and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Beautiful isn't it?

"That voice," her eyes flew open, and spun around to finally see the man she had tried to picture.

"Forgive me for frightening you. I apologize."

He was tall, just as she pictured.

"You didn't frighten me. I just didn't think that anyone else would still be awake at this hour."

Her baby blue eyes captivated this man..

"I don't know what's come over me. It seems as though I've forgotten my manners, and forgot to introduce myself. Norrington. James Norrington."

Angelia took a deep breath...

"Sarah... Sarah Smith, she smiled back.

"That's a nice vague last name. How many Smiths are in the world? Million? Billion?" she thought to herself.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Norrington?"

"Please, call me James, and of course."

"Why are you the only one awake?"

James laughed. Angelia liked the laugh.

"Not loud like the rest of the crew, but soft. Like a breeze blowing through the trees back home," she thought.

"Well, dear Sarah. You haven't sailed much have you?"

When she shook her head, he continued.

"Someone has to be on deck at all times, that's why we work in shifts."

"Why?"

"To make sure we stay on course."

"I see, so tonight's your night?"

"Every night is my night. I love sailing at night, especially when the moon is full and the stars are out."

"What if it rains?"

"If it's a strong storm, I would ring this bell here," he pointed to a little bell.

"What happens?"

"The crew wakes up and helps keep the ship afloat."

He didn't miss the worried look that crossed her face.

"Not to worry Miss Smith, storms don't cause much damage. I assure you, you are quite safe on this ship Sarah."

James didn't miss the smile.

"Was that a yawn she was trying to hide with a smile?" He wondered.

"Well, Miss Smith, it's quite late, and you need your rest. May I escort you back to the cabin?"

"Yes, you may," she smiled back.

"I could get very used to her smiles," he thought to himself.

They walked silently to the cabin.

"Good night then," he said as they got to the door and turned to leave.

"Oh, James?"

He turned back to face her.

"Would you like some company tomorrow night on your watch?"

James smiled before giving her a gentle nod.

"Good night James."

* * *

A/N: I really like James's character, and I thought he always got the raw deal. okay, so maybe stealing Davy's heart away from Jack was mean. I felt sorry for the way Elizabeth left him dangling... Okay... Enough of that. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think this is allowed as a new story, so I thought I'd throw this in as a "commerical" break. Chapter 6 will be uploaded within a few days. I just HAD to share this...

Shortly after getting to work today, my best friend, Captain Lois, textd me the following question...  
"Where else would ya want to be than at work?"  
SO, I textd her back...

Angela's top 20 list of what I'd rather be doing that being at work...

20 browse eBay for PotC stuff

19 camp outside Johnny Depp's house  
18 Shout "I love you Johnny" every 10 mins until the police show up and arrest me for stalking.  
17 Take a cruise through the Caribbean

16 Pretend to be on the "Black Pearl" during said cruise.  
25 Act out both Pirates of the Caribbean movie from memory  
14 Re watch both movies to see what I forgot to act out.  
13 Count the number of times Jack Sparrow says "bugger" in the second Pirates movie  
12 Burp or Hiccup every time RUM is mentioned in both movies

11 Laugh hysterically every time Jack is trying to be serious.  
10 Boo and hiss every time Cutlet Beckett or Davy Jones is shown on Pirates 2  
9 Get teary eyed during the father/son moments in Pirates 2  
8 Watch every Johnny Depp movie I own  
7 Make my very own pirate costume

6 Go to a department store.. Grab chairs/blankets/and or pillows from housewares, grab popcorn from the grocery area, pop it in the microwaves from appliances, grab a soda from checkout, and watch Pirates in Electronics.

5 go to a beach and insist that I CANNOT leave until I find the heart of Davy Jones.  
4 spend my whole life savings on Pirates souvenirs at Disney World  
3 Go to Disney World and annoy everyone by repeating over and over "This really is the happiest place on earth".  
2 Ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ride ALL DAY until I have it memorized.  
And the Number 1 thing I'd rather do than being at work is...

Get kicked out of Disney World for trying to steal the Jack Sparrow off the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride.  
Lois textd back...  
"A good friend would bail you out of jail after you get busted for stealing Jack Sparrow off the Pirate's ride, but an AWESOME friend would be sitting in jail next to you saying dang poppet, that was fun!"


End file.
